Next Generation
by Petite fleur de lune
Summary: Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros...Où plutôt celle de leurs enfants


**Salut tous le monde ! Je me présente : Fleur de lune, nouvelle sur ! J'ai décidé de commencer par une fic sur Yu-Yu Hakusho ! C'est ma première fic, alors je vous le dis tout de suite :ça risque d'être nul ! Mais bon, je vous laisse voir ça par vous-même ! Ca raconte la suite des aventures de nos héros où plutôt celle de leurs enfants, que voici :**

**- Kujaku, 12 ans et Kazuya, 15 ans et demi ( enfants de Hieï et de Mukuro)**

**- Hitomi, 14 ans, Shigure, 13 ans et Ryo, 12 ans ( enfants de Yusuke et Keiko) **

**- Kisa, 16 ans, Sayuri, 13 ans et Kumiko, 10 ans ( enfants de Kurama et Etsuko )**

**- Akito, 14 ans ( enfant de Yukina et Kuwabara) **

**- Et pour finir, Chihiro, 7 ans, et Kyo, 16 ans, ( fils de Botan et Koenma) **

**Bon ben voili, voilou ! Maintenant, je vous laisse lire la fic ! Je vous préviens, le premier chapitre est plutôt court ! C'est une introduction**

_**Next Generation **_

_**Introduction **_

Les années avait bien passées depuis la fin des aventures de nos héros et ils avaient maintenant chacun une vie heureuse auprès de leur petites famille :

Yusuke et Keiko s'était finalement mariée et peut de temps après, il annonçait la naissance de leur première fille : Hitomi Urameshi. Hitomi ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère physiquement, mis à part qu'elle avait les cheveux noirs de son père. Elle était de nature studieuse et était plutôt en avance pour son âge…Par contre, il fallait faire attention à ne pas l'enquiquiner, car elle avait hérité de sa mère la faculté de mettre des gifles monumentales.

Deux ans après la naissance de la petite Hitomi, son frère Shigure vint au monde. Contrairement à sa sœur, le jeune garçon était le portrait de son père aussi bien physiquement que mentalement : un garçon brun, cancre, qui sèche les cours et participe à toute les bastons du collège.

Quand à Ryo le petit dernier, il prenait un peu trop exemple sur son frère : plutôt caractériel, Il se battait sous le moindre prétexte. Sous le regard de sa sœur ainée qui semblait lui dire « Tu me fait honte ! ». Le seul point commun qu'il avait avec sa mère était ses cheveux châtain clair.

Yusuke travaillé dans un club d'art martiaux et Keiko était institutrice dans une école maternelle

Hieï, qui avait finalement avoué à Yukina qu'il était son frère, vivait avec Mukuro. Ils avaient conquit Makkaï ensemble et avaient eu un garçon ressemblant beaucoup à Hieï, sauf qu'il était roux : Kazuya… Kazuya était assez solitaire et un brun arrogant…Il adorait s'entraîner au sabre. Il semblait toujours être ailleurs, dans son monde à lui.

Kujaku était l'opposée de son grand frère, ce qui provoquait souvent des tensions entre ces deux là. Elle était sensible, ouverte aux autre, pensait toujours à eux avant de penser à elle. Tout comme Hieï et Kazuya, elle avait réussi à maîtriser le feu du dragon noir.

Hieï et Mukuro avait pris la place d'Enki à la tête de Makkaï

Kuwabara et Yukina avait eu un jeune fils appelé Akito. Malheureusement pour ses parents, Akito avait hérité de la stupidité et du physique de son père. Et pour combler le tout, il était tombé amoureux d'Hitomi, la fille de Yusuke ( qui pour ainsi dire, s'en foutait royalement.

Kuwabara travaillait comme employé de bureau et Yukina était pharmacienne

Kurama avait rencontré une jeune femme blond au yeux noisettes nommée Etsuko…Il en était tombé très amoureux et ils eurent trois petite filles. L'ainée s'appelait Kisa. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux comme son père mais elle avait les yeux de sa mère. Elle était très populaire au lycée pour sa gentillesse, sa beauté et son intelligence. Bref, tout le portrait de son père…

Sa petite sœur Sayuri était blonde et avait les yeux verts. Cette fille était un peu garçon manqué : Elle ne mettait jamais de jupe où de robe, avait les cheveux courts et adorait joué au foot. Elle était de nature optimiste et adorait faire la fête.

Et enfin, la dernière, Kumiko avait les cheveux argentés ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonné ses parents, le jour de sa naissance. Elle possédait deux grands yeux vert émeraude. Elle était pleine de vie et était tellement attendrissante qu'il était difficile de s'énerver contre elle…Malheureusement, Etsuko mourut trois ans après sa naissance, d'un cancer…

Kurama devint professeur de biologie au collège…

Et enfin, Koenma et Botan regardait tous ce petit monde « de là-haut ». Quelque années après la fin des aventures qu'il avait vécu, ils réalisèrent leurs sentiment l'un pour l'autre et se marièrent. Il eurent un garçon au cheveux chatains foncé et au yeux marrons : Kyo. Kyo était têtu, tête en l'air et rêveur. Et le fait de savoir qu'un jour il prendrait la place de son père l'ennuyait fortement…Ce dont il avait envie, c'était de liberté…

Quand à sa petite sœur, Chihiro, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère. C'était une gamine capricieuse et bornée qui piquait d'énorme colère pour en faire voir de toute les couleurs à George, le serviteur empotée de son père.

Bref, tous ce petit monde vivait sa vie, sans révéler à leur enfants leur passé. Mais un jour…Leur vie bascula…

_**A suivre**_


End file.
